User talk:Lady Lostris
Moved report Hi, I've moved your report here, and replied -- RansomTime 00:57, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes Wikis I can understand you well but the wikis are copyrighted and the orignal wiki (Weegeepedia) is very furious and wants to spam about Ivan and his wikis. So the wikis I am reporting are copyrighted without permission. LLR.. :That's still a social issue. and make sure the furious editors of Weegeepedia know that if they spam those wikias, they're breaching Wikia's Terms of Use as well and are eligible to be blocked. 00:39, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I understand about them getting blocked or Ivan. I am no longer spamming and undoing most of it. I hope we remain still and carefully report the wikis. Also if you wanna see there angry forum go here http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23989 :::You don't need to report those wikias to VSTF as we won't do anything about them since it doesn't concern a spam and/or vandalism issue. As I've told you before, if you want this resolved, please , they deal with content related issues like this. 00:48, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay! Thx for the info :) But the wikis copyrighted without permission along with the pages and pictures on the wikia. There made for nonsense by a odd user who is called Ivan/Ioan. Tell me if copyrighting is a violations because the wikis I reported are copyrighted :Copyright is a content issue, so . And please do not report those same wikis again. They're not within the scope of action of the VSTF. 00:53, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Bad wiki Hello. Do you accept a wikia named Trollpasta Wiki??? it looks like a hate wikia and it have a lot of bad pages. http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Trollpasta_Wiki :It may look as such, but it's not hate -or at least not a hate wiki in the sense that would get the entire place shut down. "Bad words" are also subjective, so that also does not warrant closure. As such, it's fine under Wikia's Terms of Use. 09:39, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::oh ok. i don't support trolls and modern peoples who always misbehaving like that so that's why i ask you about troll wikia... i think they need a help from psychologist... . 10:38, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hate Sims Wiki These anonymous guys keep on undoing revisions on that wiki...It needs to be done with you blocking all of them everytime they edit. This needs to be done. '---[' EMF890 | TGF11 ]---''' 18:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :So what is it exactly that you're asking of me? 19:00, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::(late response) :::These anonymous contributors (not these guys who have undid revisions) keeps reverting the original contents to vandalism contents. It's getting totally out of control and all of these contributors need to get blocked now...for a month and up to three-four months. An alternate method is to shut the Wikia down... '''---[ EMF890 | TGF11 ]---''' 19:18, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::You can report vandalism here.--Rain [[w:c:c:VSTF|'''vstf]] (Talk page) 19:20, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Question Hi, would blogs that are blank be considered spam? There's at least two with a delete tag in the comments, and I was not sure if they are under VSTF scope. I just wanted to make sure if you can teach me :) Ripto22475 (talk) 13:32, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :No, they're the responsibility of local administrators. For the VSTF, spam blogs are usually blogs that are advertising external things, like ... a site where you can buy garden furniture or a certain phone number you should call to turn into a vampire (seriously, not kidding, we've encountered that kind of spam before). 13:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah okay. I just wanted to be sure and be able to help better. I reported this blog earlier and it wasn't considered spam, so I kind of got thrown off. And yeah, I can only imagine the spam you guys deal with it lol. Thank you Ripto22475 (talk) 13:43, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, as said before, when in doubt, you can always ask or report anyway, just to be sure. In general, however, a good indicator (therefore not a certainty, though) for it being spam is the presence of a link to an external site where you can buy things or something. 13:49, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Alright :) Even though I can report anyway, I'll try and do better with finding accurate spam. Thank you for answering. Ripto22475 (talk) 13:58, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Anytime. And thank you for helping us out. 14:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank You If you were the one who blocked Re3241, thank you for blocking that user/spambot. I appreciate it. 6079Smith (talk) 14:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :That was actually Kopcap94 :-) 15:53, March 30, 2015 (UTC) My wiki I'm begging you, please don't close my wiki, I'll delete the hate pages, I promise. -- The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 17:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure which wiki you are referring to, but if it is any consolation, I do not have the power to close wikis. All I can do it report them to those who can. 17:09, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Just please, If I delete those pages, remove my wiki from the report section :Again, I don't know what wiki you are referring to. 17:12, March 30, 2015 (UTC) The Wiki is Suicide Mousegeepedia, please don't, I worked very hard to make it and id hate to see it go :Hello! I've removed your wiki from list. You have 1 week to clean it up. Good luck :) Thanks btw I had no idea what hate pages have to do with Suicide Mousegee Check my Wiki, I'm unsure if the hate articles are deleted. About Spam Hi, may I ask please what would be considered "spam"? I know what spam is usually, but what kind of spam would be appropriate to report to VSTF? Sorry for the silly question, but I think I am confused between typical spam that only local administrators would deal with, and the spam you guys can help with. Ripto (talk) 15:08, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :For the VSTF, spam blogs are usually blogs that are advertising external things or enticing people to buy things. In regards to spam on pages, we generally intervene when the person is either spamming on multiple wikis or when they're spamming on a wiki that has no administrators at all or no active administrator at the moment the spam occurred. 16:13, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. Thank you for that. So basically, the only time a user's blog would be bad, is if they are advertising? Would slur racial or cuss words be spam too in a blog? Or would that be up to local administrators? ::And also, for reporting Wiki's, what is considered a "spam wiki"? I know advertising in Wiki's is bad, but I don't know what would be "spam" for a Wiki. Ripto (talk) 16:36, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Curse words and other things like that are a local administrator's responsibility, since the acceptability of "curse words" are often wiki-policy dependent; many people often have a different opinion on what it means to curse excessively. :::For an example of a spam wiki, you can take a look at the spam wiki's list. For example, this would be a spam wiki. It advertises an external link where you could but things. In general, a spam wiki is a wiki made solely for the purpose of advertising something. 16:42, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay. Makes sense, so cuss words wouldn't be spam for VSTF. I understand, that does help a lot. Wiki's like this wouldn't be spam correct? It has no purpose, but it is not breaking any ToU? The advertising I have a good grasp on, but Wiki's like that confuse me a bit. Ripto (talk) 16:54, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :No, that wiki does not fall under the kind of spam we deal with. Such wikis generally remain without content any way and will thus be candidates for automatic deletion over time. 16:59, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay thank you for your time and help :) I have to learn these things lol, so I can do better in the future. Again thank you! Ripto (talk) 19:54, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem :-) 20:01, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Autism Wiki On Autism Wiki, someone is making pages of users with false information to insult them. The pages are Jareck's story, Thebigpuppy's story, and Davey99162's story. -- The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 22:29, April 11, 2015 (UTC) United Countryballs Wiki Hello.I am Kaiser Bob.I have an account on United Countryballs Wikia.I didn't make the wiki,it's made after a Facebook group. I made a page about myself (Robert Ionescu) but Lady Lostris banned me and accused me of Vandalism for editing the page about me.Can someone please help me? Here's my account. KaiserBob99 (talk) 14:25, April 20, 2015 (UTC)KB :You weren't blocked because of the addition of a page about yourself, though more because if the additions you made to other pages. 14:28, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay,but in case you didn't know,United Countryballs is a Facebook Group where the members do pretty bad things to eachother. I once tried to edit my page because some other guys changed it so my infobox said I'm a cocksucker but you changed it back.Also,we talked on the Facebook Group that we can change the pages of others.I tried to make some pages for other members of the group as well.I had no bad intents,I can guarantee that.So could you please unblock me? KaiserBob99 (talk) 14:33, April 20, 2015 (UTC)KB :::edit- I made a grammar error in my message. KaiserBob99 (talk) 14:36, April 20, 2015 (UTC)KB ::::Well, what you described is precisely what is considered as vandalism on Wikia. That said, I guess there is some merit to your story checking more of the RWA of that wiki, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time. 14:38, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh...yeah,sorry about that...So am I still blocked? And also,please don't worry about vandalism on that wiki...it's pretty much filled with trolls and spammers anyway.I'm not one of them,I just want to work on my page and to appear in the Most Relevant Members Page.That was pretty much all the hassle of it...I hope I didn't bother you.So,I'm asking you again to please unblock me and warn me the next time I do something wrong.Thanks. KaiserBob99 (talk) 14:42, April 20, 2015 (UTC)KB :You didn't bother me, don't worry. I already unblocked you (which is what I meant with giving you the benefit of the doubt, though I guess I could've said that more clearly, sorry). 14:45, April 20, 2015 (UTC)